


Ron Weasley & the Flobberworm of Doom

by poisonrationalitie



Series: Harry Potter Expanded Universe [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childhood, Gen, Kidfic, Play Fighting, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pre-Hogwarts, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 16:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonrationalitie/pseuds/poisonrationalitie
Summary: Ron just wants to hang out with the big kids. Ginny just wants to play dolls. // X-posted from ff.net





	Ron Weasley & the Flobberworm of Doom

“Come on,” said Fred. “What’s she going to do? Cry at you?”

“It’ll be fun,” George added. “It won’t hurt her.”

Ron frowned at the floor. Fred and George had found a dead flobberworm out in the garden, and were planning to hide it in Ginny’s bed. Fred held it now, and even though it couldn’t do anything bad, Ron didn’t like how it looked. It was weird and gross. 

“If you don’t want it in Ginny’s bed, we’ll put it in yours,” Fred grinned. “Ginny will even help us.”

“No! I don’t want it in my bed!” He couldn’t imagine climbing into bed and laying on it. He pulled a face, and Fred and George both laughed at him. They were always doing that. Ron stomped his foot. “Don’t!”

“Don’t be a baby,” Fred said. “We’re just joking!”

“Don’t you want to play with us?” George asked, and put his arm around Ron’s shoulder. Ron thought about this. Fred and George normally  _ never  _ let him play with them. They were older and liked to do stuff together. They were best friends, like Bill and Charlie had at school. 

Slowly, Ron nodded. “Yeah,” he said. 

“Then come on!” Fred yelled, spinning around with his arms spread out. The flobberworm came close to Ron’s face, and he shook his head. 

“Fine,” he said, eyeing the flobberworm. It gave him the creeps. The twins began to march down to Ginny’s room, and Ron followed them. George was humming a song that he didn’t know. 

They made it down to Ginny’s room without anyone noticing. Percy was probably in his room; reading, and Dad was at work and Bill and Charlie were at school. Ron wasn’t sure where his Mum was, but she hadn’t seen them so far. Ginny’s room was across from Bill and Charlie’s, and had stickers of cats and horses and flowers and the Holyhead Harpies on the door. It was half-open. Ginny was sitting with her back to them, playing with her dolls. She was only younger than Ron by a year, but he still thought of her as his baby sister. She looked like a little kid right now, whereas he was much older and bigger and taller. He was playing with Fred and George, not with  _ dolls.  _ Ha! She didn’t even know what she was missing out on. 

“I hate the Harpies,” Ron said, frowning at his sister’s stickers. Who liked green anyways? He liked orange, because it was the colour of his hair and his blanket and juice, and so he liked the Chudley Cannons. He also thought cannons were cool, whereas harpies scared him a little bit. Not that he’d ever tell anyone. 

“Shh,” George said, putting a finger to his lips. He and Fred looked at each other and started nudging each other. Ron crossed his arms. He could tell they were saying stuff to each other, but he didn’t know what. Maybe they really  _ could  _ read each other’s minds. Mum said they couldn’t, but Fred and George both said they could. It was a twin thing. Ron had tried it with Ginny, and she’d just gotten bored. Not that he’d heard her thoughts - she’d said it aloud. 

Fred waved his hand and Ron stepped back. He then lifted one foot. He grinned. Slowly, he put it on the ground, but now past the doorway. Ginny didn’t seem to hear. She was too busy with all her dolls. It was so weird how she didn’t know. That was the difference between them - Ron was all grown-up and in on the joke, whereas Ginny was little and innocent. How silly was she? Ron started to giggle, but as soon as he did, George hit him.

“Ow!” Ron moaned. George’s hand was over his mouth.

“Sorry,” George said. “It was an accident. But you can’t let her hear you.”

Fred took another step into Ginny’s room, and then another. Then there was a teddy bear in the shape of a dragon to contend with - one that had once been Charlie’s, probably, Ron thought. Charlie  _ really  _ liked dragons. Ginny’s elbows poked out, and she seemed to be singing to one of her dolls, like it was a baby. 

“He’s not near her bed,” Ron said, voice muffled.

“Shh,” said George.

“But you lied!”

“Shush!”

Fred raised his arm into the air, and looked over his shoulder. A warm feeling went through Ron. He realised what was going to happen.  _ That’s smart.  _ He wouldn’t have thought of that. He looked up at George and smiled, before realising that George couldn’t see, because his hand was covering Ron’s mouth.

Fred began to swing his arm around. Ron yelped as Ginny’s hair swished. She turned around, eyes wide, and saw Fred. He let go of the flobberworm. George whooped. Ginny shut her eyes. She held a doll in her hand. She looked like a doll, sort of, in her nightgown, with her hair all brushed and neat. She didn’t look like she could hurt a fly. The dead flobberworm spun through the air, and hit her cheek. Ginny screamed.

“We did it!” Fred yelled, running out of the room. George’s hand dropped, and he was gone. Ginny was standing in her room, the flobberworm at her feet. Ron froze. She was doing those big breaths she did before she had a tantrum. Vaguely, he registered Fred and George’s footsteps on the stairs.

“Ron,” Ginny said, staring right at him. “What?”

“What?” he asked, tilting his head to one side.

“What did you do?” she demanded, her face turning bright red. She held her doll with two hands, and looked down for a moment. And then she dropped it on the flobberworm. Before he could move, she was running straight at him, head down, hands flying. Her head barrelled into his chest, and he was knocked backwards into the railing.

“Yuck!” she yelled at him, now sitting on top of him. Ron wriggled and squirmed, pushing her as best he could, but his arms hurt and his eyes were filled with tears. She raised her hands in the air, and peered down at him.

“Go away!” he yelled back.

“Why?”

“Go away, Ginny!”

“Tell me now! Or I’ll hit!”

“No!”

“Why?” she yelled again, hitting his chest. He tried to shove her, but she wrapped her legs around him, baring her teeth. 

“It was Fred and George!”

“I hate you!”

“It wasn’t me!” he said, grabbing hold of her hair and tugging it. She shrieked, and spat on him. 

“I hate you! I hate you!”

“I hate you!” Ron said, doing his best to sit up. He kicked his knees off and one of her legs fell off him. She grabbed at his shirt and tried to stay on, but he kept wiggling and kicking his legs. She landed on the floor with a  _ bang.  _ Ron went still. His eyes were wide, and on Ginny. If she started to cry, and Mum came up, he’d be in big trouble. If Ginny was crying and he was around, it was always his fault. Even when it wasn’t. 

She blew a raspberry at him, and got up on her feet. He sighed with relief, and wiped his forehead, because that’s what people did when they were relieved. He’d seen his parents do it. Ginny ran off to her room and slammed the door.

“What’s going on?” he heard his mum yell.

He’d forgotten how vicious his little sister could be. He stood and peeked down the stairs, but there was no sign of Mum coming. He ran upstairs as quickly as he could. Just because Ginny was smaller than him didn’t mean her hits didn’t hurt. He could feel the marks on him stinging. He’d have to remember that.


End file.
